Turnabout Cow Tippers
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Phoenix, Larry, and Miles do a little cow tipping. Set in AU.


**Turnabout Cow Tippers**

Another predictably boring day at Wright & Co. Law Offices. At least, that's what renowned defense attorney Phoenix Wright assumed. He was busy filing some reports on a recent case. His assistant, Maya Fey, was watching a back-to-back marathon of "The Steel Samurai" on TV. It was preconcepted to been an average work day, but the sound of a cell phone ringing proved otherwise. Recognizing the caller from the Caller ID as one Larry Butz, Pheonix answered.

"Hello?" the spiky-haired lawyer said.

"Hey, man! It's Larry!" replied his old friend

"What do you want, Larry?" Pheonix asked. "I'm kinda busy now."

"I was just thinking that me, you, and Edgy could get together for lunch." came the reply.

"Oh, okay." said Phoenix. "I'll call Miles and ask him."

Meanwhile, at the Prosecutor's Office, Miles Edgeworth himself was putting away some files when his phone rang.

"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth speaking." he said upon answering.

"Hey, Edgeworth." said Phoenix.

"Wright." said Miles. "I wasn't expecting you to call at all. Why are you doing so?"

"Larry wants to meet up for lunch." said Phoenix. "Wanna?"

"Sure, why not?" said Miles.

"Great." said Phoenix. "I'll tell Larry and ask him where he wants to meet up."

And he did just that. It was decided that the trio would meet up at a place called "The Greek Faire", which specialized in cuisine from the Mediterranean. They went inside and seated themselves. When the waiter came, they all ordered cups of mint tea, and with that a loaf of lagana bread and fasolada, a soup made with beans, tomatoes, carrot and a generous amount of celery with a side dish of anchovies. In no time, their meals were ready and they began dining.

"So, how's life been for you guys?" asked Larry.

"Pretty good." said Phoenix. "Though, I really don't like being cooped up in my office all day filing cases."

"Same can be said from me." said Miles.

"I see." said Larry.

It was then that Larry had an idea.

"Hey, Nicky?" asked Larry.

"Yeah?" replied Phoenix.

"Remember how we used to go cow tipping when we were kids?" asked Larry.

"Yup." said Phoenix. "Man, those were good times."

"And remember that time we talked Edgy into it?" added Larry.

"Ugh, don't remind me." said Miles. "You don't know how upset Father was at me for sneaking out at night."

"Well, at least it was a Friday night." said Larry.

"True." said Miles. "By the way, Larry, is there a reason you're bringing this up?"

"Yes, actually." said Larry. "What if we did it again tonight?"

"Really?" asked Phoenix.

"Yeah." said Larry.

"I don't know." said Miles. "We might get in trouble."

"Aw, relax, will ya?" said Larry. "Besides, we're grown-ups now. Also, they won't even know it's us."

"What do you mean?" asked Miles.

"I'll show you later." said Larry.

"Oh, okay." said Phoenix.

Later that night, the threesome, were outside the law office. Larry had a bag with him.

"What's in the bag?" asked Miles.

"I'll show you." said Larry.

Larry then took out three costumes. They were of three samurai characters who looked similar, except they had some differences. First of all, one was red, one yellow, and one blue. Second of all, the red costume had a black cross on the eye space and two hair-ties, the blue costume had two black triangles; one pointing left and the other right, and a single hair-tie, and the yellow costume had a pair of black verticle lines and three hair-ties. Phoenix lit up with joy when he saw the costumes.

"Are those Signal Samurai costumes?!" he asked jovially.

"Yup." said Larry. "And they're all the same size."

"Neato!" said Phoenix.

But Miles was a little confused.

"What do these have to do with tipping cows?" he asked.

"Simple, they're to protect our identities." said Larry.

"That does make sense." said Miles.

"So, shall we suit up and go?" asked Larry.

"Yup." said Phoenix.

"Well, let's not put the masks on until we arrive at the scene." said Miles. "That way, I can drive safely."

"Good idea." said Phoenix.

With that being said, they suited up, then, under the cover of darkness, they drove of in Miles' car to the nearest cattle ranch. Once they arrived, they put their masks on.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Larry.

With that, they jumped the wooden fence and quietly crept through the pasture like ninjas. It didn't take too long for them to find a cow.

"Alright, this is it." Larry whispered. "Push on the count of three."

"Got it." Phoenix whispered.

Miles just gave a thumbs-up.

"Okay, here we go." said Larry softly. "One, two, three!"

With that, they gave the cow a mighty shove, causing it to fall on its side and moo like crazy. The trio quietly celebrated this.

"Now that's caleld cow tipping, boys!" Larry said.

" **WHO'S OUT THERE?!** " a voice suddenly cried.

It was at this moment they knew the farmer who owned the property had been alerted to them.

"Go, go, go!" said Larry.

With that, they darted towards the car as two shotgun blasts filled the air. They eventually made it safely back to the car and got inside.

"That was _way_ too close!" said Miles. "We are _not_ doing that again!"

"Agreed." said Phoenix.

Larry nodded, and then removed his mask, same with Phoenix and Miles. Once the masks were off, Miles drove back to the law office, where he dropped Phoenix off and continued on.

"Phew." said Phoenix as he went back inside. "Glad _that's_ over."

But when Phoenix walked into his office, he found Maya standing there, glaring.

"Where have you been?!" she asked. "It's almost 11:30!"

It was then that Maya noticed that Phoenix was still in the Signal Blue costume.

"What's with the costume?" she asked.

"I was at a costume party." Phoenix said.

"Oh, okay." said Maya.

Maya then went back to bed, and Phoenix sighed.

"She bought it." Phoenix said as he went to his own bed.

The next morning, Maya was having her breakfast and watching more "Steel Samurai" on TV when the news came on.

"A very bizarre event took place last night at a local cattle ranch." The anchorwoman said. "Apparently, the Signal Samurai, stars of the old children's television show, have broken into a cattle ranch and tipped a cow. The farmer, Jenson Knight, claims that he heard one of his cows bellowing, and when he investigated, he saw the Signal Samurai running away. This is what he had to say."

The scene on the TV then went to Knight, who had a microphone being held up to him.

"It was odd." he was saying. "I thought for sure I saw the Signal Samurai. Well, one thing's for sure, this'll be one to tell my grandkids."

The scene then went back to the anchorwoman.

"And there you have it." she said. "Now back to our regularly scheduled program."

Maya was stunned at what the TV just told her.

"That's probably the craziest story I've ever heard!" she said.

At that time, Phoenix, in his usual attire, came in.

"What's going on?" asked Phoenix.

"Apparently, the Signal Samurai broke into a cattle ranch last night and tipped a cow." she said. "Do you know anything about that?"

Phoenix's face then went blank.

"Um, Nick?" Maya asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am." said Phoenix.

"Why were you making that face?" his assistant then asked. "And were you really at a costume party last night?"

Phoenix just blushed and scratched his head.

"Well, let's just say that some stories are better left untold." came the spiky-haired lawyer's reply.

 **THE END**


End file.
